L'arrivée d'une nouvelle fée
by june746
Summary: Une nouvelle mage arrive à Fairy Tail. Proche de Natsu, elle fait rapidement ses preuves auprès de la guilde, ce qui lui permet d'intégrer les Grands Jeux Magiques. C'est à Crocus, au coeur de la tension entre Fairy Tail et Sabertooth qu'une relation électrique naîtra entre Sting et la nouvelle mage. Sting/OCC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Elle avait les cheveux blonds cendrés, une frange soulignait son regard franc, honnête, ainsi que la couleur chaude de ses yeux bruns. Elle avait d'étranges cernes, qui faisaient parties du charme de son visage enfantin. Sa peau pâle n'était pas dénuée de couleurs, ses joues et sa bouche étaient roses. Elle avait un petit nez et un sourire ravageur. Elle souriait tout le temps. En ce moment même, elle souriait, elle riait à gorge déployée. Ses yeux se plissaient, laissant paraître des pattes d'oie au coin de ceux-ci. Elle était au bord d'une falaise et regardait la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Fiore. Magnolia. A présent, elle se tenait droite, sûre d'elle, audacieuse, un poing sur les hanches, la poitrine gonflée. Malgré sa petite taille, ses formes étaient à damner un saint. Elle portait une robe aux formes géométriques grises et blanches qui s'arrêtait au milieu de ses cuisses. Elle était pieds nus, ne supportant pas les chaussures. Elle plissa les yeux et aperçu la guilde qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps. Fairy Tail. Elle écarta légèrement les cuisses et déposa un deuxième poing sur ses hanches. Cette fillette, de 17 ans à peine était parfois virile. Elle omit un rictus. Fairy Tail… Natsu. Ses cheveux balayaient gracieusement son dos, ils étaient mis en valeur par une étrange écharpe blanche qui lui servait de bandeau. La matière de ce tissu était difficile à identifier. Quand on lui demandait, elle répondait avec assurance qu'elle était faite d'écailles de dragon, mais personne ne la prenait au sérieux. Personne ne savait qui elle était vraiment, fille de personne, fille de la rue. On était bien naïfs de ne pas l'analyser plus rigoureusement. Son prénom même aurait du nous mettre sur la piste. La jeune fille était encore penchée sur Magnolia, rêvassant. Un étrange animal monta jusque son épaule. C'était Kuma, son fidèle exceed bleu électrique, avec des yeux jaunes et des pupilles en forme de fente. Sous ses airs de chat audacieux, ce n'était qu'un petit mâle qui se cachait sous les jupes de sa maîtresse à chaque danger approchant. Mais cet exceed était son meilleur ami. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au paysage avant de se tourner.

« Natsu, je t'ai enfin retrouvé. » murmura-t-elle, plus heureuse que jamais.

Ryuko, ou 'enfant du dragon', littéralement, caressa tendrement l'écharpe autour de sa tête. Elle allait retrouver son frère.


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'intégration

**Chapitre 1**

Elle pénétra dans la guilde, les joues rosies par l'excitation, ouvrant les portes en grand, dans un bruit fracassant. La première personne qu'elle aperçut fut Natsu, en train de tenir un étrange homme brun en caleçon par le col, prêt à lui donner un coup sur la tête. La guilde était devenue silencieuse, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers Ryuko. Elle sourit, mal à l'aise, et quand Natsu tourna la tête vers elle, elle s'écria, toute rouge : « Natsu! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir! »

Un ange passa.

Natsu la regarda avec de grands yeux, s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda, innocemment: « Excuse-moi… Hum… On se connaît? » Puis, il amena sa main derrière sa tête, se caressa les cheveux, il eut un rire gêné et ses joues rosirent.

Le sourire de Ryuko disparut petit à petit, au fur et à mesure où la guilde retournait à ses occupations. Natsu continua à la fixer, incrédule. Puis une blonde avec deux queues de cheval, un grand sourire avenant aux lèvres et des yeux bruns s'approcha de Ryuko.

« Salut! Je m'appelle Lucy! Natsu est tellement tête en l'air qu'il as dû t'oublier mais il n'est pas méchant! » ria-t-elle. Cependant, Ryuko demeurait crispée et elle répondit :

« Oui, il a pas changé on dirait.

-Ha! Tu le connais depuis longtemps?

-A vrai dire, oui, depuis ma petite enfance… » Lucy détailla Ryuko, perplexe et ses yeux atterrirent sur le bandeau qu'elle portait dans les cheveux.

« Ce…Cette écharpe! » s'exclama-t-elle, choquée, une main sur la bouche. Natsu était derrière Lucy et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit les yeux de Ryuko, puis cette écharpe. Puis un sourire éclaira son visage. Ryuko répondit à son sourire, surprise.

« R…Ryuko… » murmura-t-il, ravi. Elle sauta alors dans ses bras et ils rirent. La guilde s'était à nouveau tu. Natsu reprit:

« Je croyais que tu avais disparue… Je t'ai cherchée si… » Natsu s'arrêta, étouffant un sanglot. Ryuko se sentait désemparée. Quel drôle de type! Il y a cinq minutes à peine, il ne l'avait pas reconnue et maintenant, le voilà qu'il pleure de joie et de soulagement.

« Je t'ai cherchée si longtemps! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu avais disparue avec Igneer, je croyais plus jamais te voir.

-Euh… J'ai loupé un épisode? Demanda timidement Lucy.

-Je vous aies jamais parlé de Ryuko? S'étonna Natsu.

-Non, jamais. Répondit, le garçon brun en caleçon.

-Je suis sûr que c'est parce que tu m'écoutes jamais, l'exhibitionniste! Attaqua Natsu.

-Tu crois ça l'allumette? Rétorqua 'l'exhibitionniste'.

-Parfaitement! Provoqua 'l'allumette'.

-Il suffit, vous deux! » Intervint une étrange femme à la chevelure écarlate et en armure. Elle reprit, gentiment, se tournant vers Ryuko:

« Bon, jeune fille. Qui es tu?

-Sa sœur. » Elle avait dit ça le plus naturellement du monde.

« La sœur de qui? s'inquiéta soudainement 'l'exhibitionniste'.

-Ben de Natsu! » S'impatienta Ryuko, le regardant bizarrement. Un « Quoi?! » général dans la guilde se fit entendre. Puis Natsu intervint, toujours souriant:

« Bon écoutez, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Elle n'est pas ma sœur de sang! J'ai vécu deux ans avec elle au plus! On a tous les deux vécus avec Igneer, c'est pour cela que nous sommes si proches! Quand j'avais 10 ans, l'année de la disparition de notre père, elle en avait trois. Où étais tu pendant tout ce temps? Je t'ai cherché partout!

-J'étais partie cueillir des fleurs, je me suis un peu trop éloignée. Quand je suis revenue, Igneer avait disparu. Tu n'étais pas encore revenu je pense, j'ai paniqué, je t'ai cherché. J'ai pleuré, je me suis éloignée de l'endroit où Igneer aurait dû se trouver puis j'ai finit par atterrir dans une guilde assez loin de Fiore. Je t'admirais et j'arrivais à peine à créer du feu. Tu te rappelles Natsu? Je m'étais fait la promesse de te retrouver quand j'aurais atteint ton niveau. Puis tu as disparu pendant sept longues années. Quand j'ai su que tu étais encore en vie, je n'ai pas réfléchit, j'ai quitté ma guilde, je suis venue jusqu'à toi, même si mon niveau de magie doit être bien inférieur au tien.» Expliqua-t-elle sous les yeux ébahit des mages.

« Ryuko… Tu ne m'as pas donné signe de vie pour une histoire de niveau de magie? T'es vraiment un cas désespéré. Toujours aussi têtue. Je vais me

venger. Viens. » Natsu paraissait sérieux, Ryuko commençait à avoir peur.

« N..Natsu?

-Viens te battre. J'espère que tu vas m'étonner, parce que si c'est pour avoir un piètre niveau, j'aurais préféré t'avoir près de moi pour t'apprendre la magie.

-D'acc.. D'accord. »

Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant mais Ryuko appréhendait ce combat. Tout le monde se regroupa autour de la Salamendre et sa sœur. Ryuko aperçut un petit homme aux cheveux gris, au loin, qui les observait. Elle demanda qui il était à la femme en armure. C'était Makarov, le maître de la guilde. La pression grandissait dans le ventre de Ryuko. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Quand Lucy donna le départ du combat, Ryuko fut paralysée. Natsu fonçait déjà vers elle, mais elle n'était pas prête. Elle voulait crier mais quand le poing arriva vers elle, ses réflexes parlèrent à sa place. Elle évita le poing de Natsu, l'attrapa et fit voltiger Natsu au-dessus d'elle. Natsu reprit équilibre sur ses pieds et riposta, il hurla : « Poing d'acier du dragon de feu! » Son adversaire fut plus rapide. C'était les qualités de Ryuko : elle avait moins de force dans les coups, cependant elle était plus agile et plus rapide. Elle le toucha une première fois, puis une deuxième. Se fut au tour de Natsu de la toucher. Ils commençaient à haleter. Natsu cria : « Hurlement du dragon de feu! » mais Ryuko trouva ça très idiot de sa part. Elle avala ses flammes, ce qui arracha une grimace à Natsu. Elle lança: « Delicieuses tes flammes, Natsu! » Le combat continua sans relâche. Les mages autour d'eux criaient tantôt d'effroi, tantôt de soulagement. Au bout d'un moment, les deux dragon sayler se heurtèrent mutuellement et tombèrent en arrière, hors d'état de combattre. C'était un match nul.

La sœur de la salamendre était déjà intégrée quelques jours après son arrivée. Elle dormait chez Natsu, parlait avec entrain à Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy et Lucy. Elle comprit vite que Lucy et Natsu étaient amoureux ainsi Lisanna et Luxus ou Levy et Gajeel. Ryuko aimait beaucoup cette guilde, et finalement, décida de l'intégrer officiellement, devant l'enthousiasme de ses nouveaux amis. Elle décida de mettre la marque de Fairy Tail, en noir, en haut de sa cuisse droite. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse. Cependant, personne ne connaissait son réel caractère. Elle était toujours adorable. On savait juste que, comme Erza ou Lucy, il fallait éviter de l'embêter si on ne voulait pas subir la colère de ses flammes et celles d'un Natsu très protecteur. C'était le mage d'une guilde ennemie, qui allait avoir le plaisir de goûter à la facette caractérielle et chaude de Ryuko.

Les Grands Jeux Magiques. Voilà le nouveau challenge de Fairy Tail? Ryuko trouvait ça vraiment excitant. Tout à fait aimée de la guilde, on lui proposa de passer trois mois intensifs à travailler sa magie. Elle accepta avec bonheur mais elle partit avec la Team Raijin. Cela étonna tout le monde à la guilde mais elle voulait dépasser Natsu en s'entraînant avec Luxus à tout prix. Ce fut long et difficile mais les trois mois furent bientôt terminés. Ryuko était persuadée qu'elle allait surpasser Natsu. En effet, elle avait battu une fois Luxus! Bon il était vrai qu'il était très fatigué ce soir là et malade mais elle l'avait fait! Ainsi qu'un match nul! On se demandait d'ailleurs si Luxus ne finissait pas, devant l'acharnement de Ryuko, de lui donner des moments de bonheur en lui faisant croire qu'il avait des faiblesses. En bref, ces trois mois se passèrent dans la bonne humeur et la sueur.

« Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy et Wendy! »

Ryuko n'était pas surprise, comment aurait-elle pu participer à ce fabuleux tournoi? Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Luxus lui annonça que lui, Mirajane, Jubia, 'Mistgun' et Gajeel allaient former la Team Fairy Tail B et qu'elle serait une remplaçante. Elle avait sauté dans les bras du Maître et des autres, en riant, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Elle allait peut être participer à la remontée de Fairy Tail, et elle en était très heureuse.


	3. Chapitre 2 : La rencontre

**Chapitre 2**

La ville de Crocus était charmante. Les fleurs meublaient complètement les rues. J'étais avec Natsu et Lucy, on avait chacun nos couronnes de fleurs. J'étais plus excitée que jamais, je courrai partout, un verre à la main, et m'esclaffais sans arrêt. Je cru voir Natsu et Lucy s'effleurer la main à plusieurs reprises, je réprimai alors un sourire. Je les perdu de vue, éblouie par les divers facettes de Crocus. Je finis par tomber sur un attroupement de civils puis aperçus Natsu à genoux et Lucy à ses côtés devant eux. Je couru vers eux, me faufilant entre les habitants de Crocus et m'écriai : « Hey! Natsu, Lucy, je vous cherchais! », un sourire aux lèvres. Silence. Natsu regardait fixement devant lui. Je suivis son regard et croisai celui d'un homme blond, une cicatrice à côté de son sourcil droit, des yeux bleus avec une fente au lieu de la pupille. Il me scrutait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Autour de lui se trouvaient plusieurs personnes qui étaient hors d'état de combattre. Puis s'adressant à Natsu, il annonça qu'il avait tué son dragon, particulièrement fier de lui. Lucy retint à temps un Natsu hargneux, plein de haine dans son regard. Quel exécrable personnage. L'adrénaline emplit alors mes veines. Sur son épaule gauche, le signe de Sabertooth. Alors c'était ça, Sabertooth, la guilde la plus réputée du pays? Je sifflai entre mes dents, furieuse et prête à bondir sur cette arrogante personne. Blondin tourna la tête vers moi, avec un air amusé sur le visage. J'avançai d'un pas mais une main se posa sur mon épaule.

« Ça sert à rien Ryuko, me dit doucement Natsu, rentrons, il ne vaut même pas la peine qu'on pose les yeux sur lui. » Je détachai alors mon regard de l'homme qui avait assassiné son propre père, un goût amer aux bord des lèvres, me retournai et marchai à pas rapides dans la direction opposée de cet homme.

Je me répétais : « Maudit soit cet homme qui un jour eut la chance de naître. Enfoiré. On réglera ça au tournoi. » Je m'éloignais petit à petit de Natsu et Lucy tout en essayant de me changer les idées, me baladant ainsi une heure ou deux.

« Sting! » hurla une voix stridente. Je me tournai, horripilée par ce cri trop aigu pour mon sensible ouïe. Je rêvais. C'était encore ce petit égocentrique blond. Alors c'était lui, le grand Sting Eucliffe? J'observai le spectacle, blasée. Trois filles tournaient autour de lui, lui demandant des autographes, de boire un verre avec elles, de leur tenir compagnie. Un air dégoûté apparut sur mon visage. Le dit Sting tourna la tête vers moi et sembla s'en rendre compte.

« He! Quelle bonne surprise! Serait-ce la petite amie de ce cher lézard? » Ironisa-t-il doucement. Lézard? Natsu? Un lézard? Quelle prétention!

« Tu te trompes vraisemblablement de personne. Je ne connais pas de lézard. En tout cas, j'ai jamais réussit à leur parler. » Je me tournai et commençai à marcher.

« Quel humour, mais quel humour! Je ne savais pas que Natsu sortait avec une fille aussi désagréable. C'est très étrange de sa part…

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ci tu le connaissais. Ça le rabaisse. » Je recommençai à marcher, Sting me rattrapa au pas de course après s'être excusé auprès de ses fans.

« Alors tu participes au tournoi? » Demanda-t-il, amusé. Je riais, me moquant ouvertement de sa tentative de conversation, m'arrêtai, ouvrai la porte du dortoir de Fairy Tail et la claquai devant son nez..

« Mi-nable. » soufflai-je après être entrée, espérant qu'il m'ait entendue.

Sting était énervé. Énervé et frustré. Minable, lui? La copine de Natsu ne manquait pas de caractère et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il pensait qu'il lui fallait son nom sur son tableau de chasse. Avoir une fée de Fairy Tail dans son lit, il trouvait ça osé, drôle et humiliant pour la guilde ennemie. Avoir une fée de Fairy Tail dans son lit avec du caractère l'excitait d'autant plus, ajoutant du piment dans son challenge. Mais si en plus la fée en question était la copine de l'ancien mage qu'il vénérait, il pourrait mettre une pancarte pour se venter de son exploit afin que tout le monde connaisse à quel point son pouvoir de séduction était puissant. D'un autre côté, elle l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle paraissait ennuyeuse, presque aigrie et il ne supportait pas qu'on le traite de cette manière. Il voulait aussi lui donner une leçon. Elle l'insupportait autant qu'il la voulait. Il ne ressentait aucun respect pour cette mage sinon du mépris. Il ne se rappelait déjà plus de la couleur de ses yeux, ni celle de ses cheveux. Et son prénom? Riko? Ruko? Rogue le sortit de ses pensées. Une épreuve préliminaire? Voilà que le tournoi de cette année se révélerait particulièrement… Intéressant.

Le lendemain soir, Sabertooth voulait fêter cette première journée. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas été mauvais… Comparé à Fairy Tail. Les mages de la guilde pénétrèrent dans un bar, chantant leur future victoire. Ils furent d'autant plus amusés quand ils virent que Fairy Tail occupait déjà le bar, faisant la fête eux aussi. Sting demanda innocemment à Lucy, en passant à côté d'elle : « Tu fêtes quoi? Ta défaite? » S'en suivirent quelques rires gras des coéquipiers de Sabertooth. Le sourire de Lucy se décomposa, sous le regard assassin de Natsu. Ce n'était pas sa faute, si elle avait perdu contre Flare. Orga avait annulé sa magie. Retenant en vain ses sanglots, Lucy et Natsu s'en allèrent du bar. Sting repéra très vite la fille qu'il avait rencontré la veille et s'assit avec nonchalance à côté d'elle, au bar. Elle lui tournait le dos, riant avec une fille à côté d'elle qui avait d'étranges cheveux blancs et une couette. La blanche partit, et avant que l'hargneuse se tourne vers Sting, il avait saisi le verre de la blonde qui était posé devant elle et en avala son contenu, cul sec. Elle le toisa. Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« Ton petit ami vient de partir avec l'autre blonde. Si j'étais toi, je commencerai à m'inquiéter, elle est beaucoup plus mignonne que toi. Susurra-t-il, suavement.

- Me dis pas que c'est avec ce genre d'approche foireuse que tu mets les filles à tes pieds, Blondin? » Puis elle s'adressa au barman :

« Un autre verre, s'il vous plait.

-Je… Je ne cherche pas à te séduire! » s'étrangla-t-il. Ryuko descendit de sa chaise, s'approcha de lui, son verre à la main, elle mit une main sur sa cuisse, prenant appui sur celle-ci, puis avec un rictus, elle renversa le contenu de son verre sur la tête.

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Sting sentait déjà un liquide couler le long de sa nuque. La colère montait au fur et à mesure que la bière longeait sa nuque, son dos, ses joues.

« J'ai entendu dire que la bière était bonne pour les cheveux, et comme tu paraissait apprécier particulièrement mon dernier verre que tu viens d'engloutir, je me suis permis de rallonger ce plaisir. » Elle donna un billet au barman et s'en alla, avec un pas serein. Garce. Ce fut le seul mot qui vint à la tête d'un Sting très énervé. Le bar entier se moquait ouvertement de lui et son exceed répétait qu'il fallait qu'il se venge.

« Bruns. Ses yeux sont bruns. » Se remémora soudainement Sting avant de s'endormir. Il eut une sorte de sourire mauvais avant d'omettre un rictus amusé. Elle était surprenante.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Apprivoiser

**Chapitre 3**

« Tu ne viendras pas pleurer pour ces un ou deux points plus tard, gamin. » C'était vraiment bien envoyé! Je riais doucement. Sting avait abandonné. Quel lâche celui là! Cependant, l'épreuve du chariot n'avait été une réussite ni pour Sabertooth, ni pour les deux Team Fairy Tail. Le midi fut agité. Alors que j'essayais de battre Natsu quant à la personne qui mangera le plus, on vint m'annoncer que Mirajane était malade et que je devais la remplacer sur le terrain. Jamais je n'avais été aussi stressée. Je m'étais alors précipitée aux toilettes rendre les plats que j'avais englouti l'instant précédant, pour le plus grand bonheur de Natsu. « J'ai gagné! C'est moi qui ait le plus grand estomac! » hurlait-il, ravi.

Ça allait être bientôt mon tour, je me tenais prête mais respirais difficilement.

« Et voici Ryuko qui rentre dans l'arène! Elle est la remplaçante de Mirajane de la Team Fairy Tail B, et est également la sœur de Natsu Dragneel! Un match qui s'annonce explosif! » Sting recracha la gorgée de soda qu'il allait avaler.

« Nanni? Tu as entendu ça Rogue? Mais c'est sa sœur? Je croyais que c'était ça copine, moi! S'étrangla-t-il.

-Tu ne savais pas? Le retour de sa sœur avait fait un sacré chahut pourtant. Bref, je m'en contre-fiche. Répondit-il, naturellement.

-Fro le pense aussi! »

Alors comme ça, elle s'était moquée ouvertement du grand Sting Eucliffe? Elle s'en mordrait les doigts.

Sting trouvait que l'adversaire de Ryuko lui correspondait mal. Mais il s'en moquait, il voulait vraiment voir de quoi elle était capable.

Une photo nue dans le Weekly Sorcerer. Voilà ce qu'elles avaient parié. Sting s'étonna d'espérer que la sœur de la Salamendre perde.

Le combat fut assez surprenant. Ryuko prit vite l'avantage. On ne donnait pas cher de la peau de son adversaire, Jenny. Ses flammes, légèrement plus claires que celles de Natsu, étaient digne de celles d'Igneel. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir un Natsu ému, une larme au coin de ses yeux et un sourire béat aux lèvres. Sting se disait qu'elle était décidément pleine de surprises, cette nana. Mais si il la battait, « cela reviendrait-il à battre Natsu? » se demanda Sting, perplexe. Il allait la provoquer et la combattre, il en mourrait d'envie. Au bout de quinze minutes de combat, Jenny était à terre, ne bougeait plus, tandis que Ryuko riait, les bras vers le ciel, victorieuse, sous la pluie d'applaudissements des spectateurs. Sting la trouvait rayonnante. Était-il vrai qu'il avait pensé un jour qu'elle était ennuyeuse, sombre, presque aigrie? Elle ressemblait à un soleil. Sting ne la quittait plus du regard et Rogue le surprit à sourire.

Natsu sauta dans les bras de Ryuko, et Gray l'embrassa sur la bouche, promptement, juste pour rire. Sting eut une drôle de sensation. Il avait un pincement au cœur, comme une pointe de.. Tristesse? Mais un autre sentiment prenait le dessus, une veine apparut sur son front. Il était en colère mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il refoulait ses ressentis, de peur de découvrir et de subir un sentiment trop fort. Il s'excusa auprès de Rogue et quitta la loge de Sabertooth.

Au même moment, Ryuko, toujours souriante, leva les yeux vers la loge des Sabertooth, inconsciemment. Elle espérait secrètement qu'elle l'avait impressionné. Elle le vit, il l'observait. Elle rougit, détourna rapidement la tête et souria discrètement. Natsu arriva, plein d'entrain et hurlant : « C'est ma sœur! C'est ma sœur! » Il se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras. Ryuko se tourna vers Gray. Avant qu'elle puisse comprendre, et sous l'excitation, elle ne percuta pas que Gray lui avait volé un baiser de joie. Cela la faisait surtout rire, elle affronterait Juvia plus tard. Tout au fond d'elle, elle se demandait si elle espérait ou non que Sting l'ai vue. Puis, elle se demanda pourquoi elle s'en souciait. C'était un goujat, doublé d'un assassin et d'un vantard. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction mais il n'était plus là. Son cœur se serra imperceptiblement. Inconsciemment, elle s'avoua qu'il était beau, qu'elle aimait son sourire, ses yeux, sa musculature. Son caractère était exécrable, certes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que son caractère ajouté à son physique rendaient leur relation explosive. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle n'avait pas de sentiment, non. Seulement, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait du désir. Elle se reprit vite. Mais dans un coin de sa tête, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Pas de sentiment, disait-elle?

Elle décida alors de se concentrer sur les combats. Mais le temps passait trop lentement à son goût. Sabertooth avait perdu le dernier match. Yukino et Kagura avaient parié leurs vies. Quelles idiotes! Yukino repartit perdante et sa vie appartenait à Kagura.

Sting se moquait du sort de Yukino. Elle était faible, la guilde de Sabertooth n'avait pas besoin de faibles. Minerva ne faisait qu'une bouchée de ses adversaires, elle serait bien plus importante au tournoi que Yukino, cette débutante. Il voyait bien que cela tracassait son jumeau, Rogue mais il savait qu'il fallait mieux résonner ainsi. Sting savait qu'il était en cage à Sabertooth, qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un pion et qu'à la moindre erreur il serait réduit et humilié comme Yukino l'a été. Il ne voulait plus y penser, après tout, personne ne le battrait.

Le soir, au QG de Fairy Tail, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un petit imprévu. D'abord, Natsu et Ryuko furent hostiles à la personne venue voir Lucy : Yukino. Elle était venue donner à Lucy deux clés du zodiaque, afin qu'elles soient toutes réunies et expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Ryuko et son exceed, Kuma, pesaient le pour et le contre : fallait-il prendre pitié de Yukino? Quand elle s'en alla et que Natsu voulu la rattraper, Ryuko laissa tomber son orgueil et cria à Natsu :

« Attends moi! Je vais m'excuser aussi! »

Leurs excuses ont eut plus que l'effet escompté. Elle pleurait, à genoux dans la rue. Le rose et la blonde essayaient de la faire rire et de la consolait, mais rien à faire, elle continuait de pleurer. Alors elle leur expliqua tout, les conditions de Sabertooth, ce qu'on lui a obligé de faire, comment on l'a humiliée. La Salamendre et sa sœur n'avaient pas besoin d'un mot de plus. Ils étaient entrés dans une colère noire. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à sa famille? Comment pouvait-on appeler ça une guilde? Ryuko était déçue. Sting était à ce point là mauvais? Il n'avait pas réagit face à cet affront. Quand Yukino partit, Natsu et Ryuko n'attendirent pas un instant avant de faire scandale dans la guilde ennemie. Ils saccagèrent tout sur leur passage, alliant leurs flammes pour ne faire qu'un. Plus loin, Sting se réveillait en sursaut et reconnu tout de suite cette magie.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ici, les jumeaux? S'énerva-t-il.

-On en sait rien, répondit Rogue, mais allons voir cela de plus près. Dépêche-toi! »

Ils se dépêchèrent et furent surpris des dégâts que pouvaient faire la Salamendre et une demi-portion. Ils avaient mis tous les hommes de Saber à terre et paraissaient extrêmement énervés. Sting observa Ryuko à l'action. Elle avait les cheveux qui collaient ses tempes et sa nuque. Elle haletait, ses joues étaient rouges, elle avait la bouche entrouverte et le sang qui circulait dans ses tempes et son cou avait un rythme effréné. Sting déglutit. Elle lui faisait de l'effet, ça, c'était clair. Il eut une envie irrépressible de la défier, presque autant que Natsu, elle était vraiment forte. Gamma arriva et demanda a deux mages réputés de Sabertooth de les battre. Natsu et Ryuko n'en firent qu'une bouchée. Ryuko finit par remarquer la présence de Sting. Elle et son frère criaient la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là, mais cela n'affectait personne à Sabertooth, il semblerait. Sting et Rogue, intérieurement, eurent un pincement au cœur. Alors c'était ça, faire partie d'une guilde où l'amitié, l'amour et la famille étaient les choses les plus importantes. Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi puissants? Les sentiments sont pourtant des faiblesses. Sting s'approcha de la guilde ennemie et se proposa pour les affronter. Gamma refusa. Natsu et Ryuko se lancèrent sur Gamma mais Minerva apparut, un exceed dans chaque main. Ils étaient tous les deux bleus, l'un bleu ciel, l'autre bleu électrique. Ils pleuraient tous deux et réclamaient leurs maîtres. Ce fut instantané. Leurs maîtres arrêtèrent de se battre.

« Happy!

-Kuma! Relachez-les, Minerva, c'est un ordre!

-Seulement si vous quittez immédiatement le dortoir de Sabertooth.

-Natsu, je suis désolé! Ils nous ont prit par surprise! » S'excusa Happy, les larmes trempant ses babines, à l'image de Kuma.

« Rentrons. » souffla Ryuko. Minerva relâcha les deux exceeds qui sautèrent dans les bras de leurs précieux alliés. Natsu et Ryuko se retournèrent, leurs chats sur leurs têtes et Natsu passa un bras autour des épaules de Ryuko. Ils se parlaient déjà et riaient, comme ci rien ne s'était passé. Ils quittèrent ainsi le dortoir de Sabertooth. « Quelle nonchalance! » ne put s'empêcher de penser Sting. « Ils sont vraiment sans gêne. »

Je me réveillai dans la nuit et regardai ma montre. Elle annonçait 2 heures du matin. Lecter dormait encore à mes côtés. Je me levai discrètement et passa un T-shirt sur mon torse musclé. J'enfilai un pantalon rapidement et m'observai en vitesse dans le miroir. Je repassai une main dans mes cheveux blonds en bataille et m'en allai pour me changer les idées. Dehors, tout était calme. On entendait des personnes rire un peu fort parfois, quand elles sortaient d'un bar, je continuai de marcher. Je m'éloignai du centre-ville et passai devant le dortoir de Fairy Tail. Aucune lumière ouverte. Je me demandai dans quel chambre était Ryuko. Au bout de quelques minutes, je reconnu son odeur, elle n'était pas loin. Je suivis alors cette odeur, instinctivement. Je la trouvai là, assise au bord d'une fontaine, jouant avec l'eau entre ses doigts et un air mélancolique au visage. Je m'approchai d'elle.

« Garde tes distances, Eucliffe. » Ça, au moins, c'était dit, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Alors je m'assis juste à côté d'elle. Elle soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demandai-je, innocemment.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas protégée? C'était ton amie, non?

-Ici, on n'a pas d'amis. Je ne compte que sur Rogue et Lecter.

-C'est triste, dans notre guilde, tout le monde compte sur tout le monde. Le jour où un des notre nous a trahit, Luxus, le petit fils de Makarov, Natsu lui avait fait la morale, on m'a raconté. Je n'étais pas encore à la guilde. Bref, il lui avait dit que le plus important, ce n'était pas de s'entendre à 100% avec les autres, mais d'être simplement là quand ils en avaient besoin. Natsu a un grand cœur, et c'est là où la raison se trouve. Ta guilde devrait en prendre note. Tu devrais en prendre note.

-Alors comme ça, tu n'es pas la copine de Natsu mais sa sœur mais par contre tu sors avec le bel exhibitionniste? » Je voulais à tout prix changer de sujet.

« Quoi?! S'étouffa Ryuko dans un cri. » Je pouffai.

« Oh! Tu as l'air entichée de Gray on dirait!

-N…Non, pas du tout. C'est… C'est pas ce que tu crois! Bafouilla-t-elle, particulièrement rouge.

-Amoureuse peut-être?

-Mais non! J'ai jamais été… » Elle s'arrêta, honteuse.

« Ha… Je vois… repris-je avec un rictus.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Non, je m'en doutais. Tu es vierge, quoi. » Ryuko prit une jolie teinte vermeille. En plein dans le mille! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver craquante.

« Ça ne te regarde pas! » Elle paraissait très énervée. Je l'avais piquée au vif. Je m'approchai alors d'elle, et pris son visage entre mes mains.

Ses mains étaient chaudes. Je me sentais rougir de plus en plus. Mon cœur battait fort. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas repoussé? Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Il glissa ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire et susurra dans mon oreille, avec une voix terriblement sexy: « Ne t'inquiètes pas, les vierges, j'ai toujours aimé ça. Je vais m'occuper de toi et tu passeras la meilleure nuit de ta vie… » Brusquement, je me reculai. J'étais toujours rouge, mais cette fois, j'étais rouge de colère. Quel macho! Quel goujat! Il me répugnais. Je levai alors ma main pour lui asséner une gifle dont il se rappellerait toute sa vie. Il fut plus rapide, prit mon poignet, le tourna. Je grimaçai, mon visage se tordant de douleur et je compris trop tard ce qu'il s'apprêta de faire. Il me poussa et je me retrouvai dans la fontaine, trempée. Il me regarda, amusé et me lança:

« C'était une blague, petite Ryuko! Je me venge pour le verre de bière de l'autre jour. N'en tiens pas rigueur! Tu sais, je ne parlerai jamais comme ça à une fille qui me plait. » Je restais stoïque, les lampadaires nous éclairaient faiblement.

Il ajouta : « Aufait, jolis sous-vêtements! » Je souris légèrement. Il avait gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre. J'étais bonne joueuse.

« Aide-moi à me relever Sting, sinon la revanche sera terrible. » Il me tendit la main, je m'apprêtai à la prendre mais il la retira, je me trouvai à nouveau dans l'eau. J'hurlai: « Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! » Il rit. Il tendit ses deux bras et m'attrapa sous les aisselles.

« Sting? Tu fais quoi là? » Il rit encore et moi aussi. Il me prit et me porta sur ses épaules.

« Bon Dieu, ce que tu es froide!

-La faute à qui?

-Je te ramène jusqu'au dortoir de Fairy Tail. Ce service ne te sera pas gratuit, chérie. Tu me revaudras ça?

-Crève. » Ça, au moins, c'était fait.


End file.
